human_rights_in_cyberspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Go back to where you came from
Article 2. Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as ... national ... origin ... Wiktionary * a user page that lists country of origin would be okay, Stephen G. Brown, 08:43, 9 April 2010 (UTC) ** "If he wants to edit Portuguese entries on a regular basis from now on, perhaps 50 edits per month, then a user page that lists language skills and country of origin would be okay." Your unfriendly neighborhood list * What the hell?, Cool Hand Luke, Tue Dec 7 20:17:13 UTC 2010 ** What the hell is all this Portuguese stuff doing here? * The underlying dispute, Fred Bauder, Wed May 25 11:02:04 UTC 2009 ** The underlying dispute is on the Portuguese Wikipedia. In Portuguese * Da «discussão mais democrática da Wikipédia», Darwinius, 14h 25min de 7 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) ** «os franceses bem podem enfiar a xenofobia deles pelo CheckUser acima. Nunca vi povo mais racista, havias de ver como eu fui tratado na Wiki deles por alguns administradores, até disseram que português não tinha o direito de dar opinião ali (sobre um assunto relativo a Portugal, diga-se). Salvam-se algumas honrosas excepções (entre as quais incluo toda a Bretanha), e têm como atenuante os lindos castelinhos que fizeram na terra deles.» Human rights On December 10, 1948 the General Assembly of the United Nations adopted and proclaimed the Universal Declaration of Human Rights .... Following this historic act the Assembly called upon all Member countries to publicize the text of the Declaration and "to cause it to be disseminated, displayed, read and expounded principally in schools and other educational institutions, without distinction based on the political status of countries or territories."http://www.un.org/en/documents/udhr/index.shtml ; Preamble Whereas recognition of the inherent dignity and of the equal and inalienable rights of all members of the human family is the foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world, ... the advent of a world in which human beings shall enjoy freedom of speech and belief and freedom from fear and want has been proclaimed as the highest aspiration of the common people, Whereas it is essential, if man is not to be compelled to have recourse, as a last resort, to rebellion against tyranny and oppression, that human rights should be protected by the rule of law, ... Whereas the peoples of the United Nations have in the Charter reaffirmed their faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person and in the equal rights of men and women and have determined to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, ... Whereas a common understanding of these rights and freedoms is of the greatest importance for the full realization of this pledge, Now, Therefore THE GENERAL ASSEMBLY proclaims THIS UNIVERSAL DECLARATION OF HUMAN RIGHTS as a common standard of achievement for all peoples and all nations, to the end that every individual and every organ of society, keeping this Declaration constantly in mind, shall strive by teaching and education to promote respect for these rights and freedoms and by progressive measures, national and international, to secure their universal and effective recognition and observance ... Article 1. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Article 2. Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as ... national ... origin ... Article 7. ... All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination. Article 28. Everyone is entitled to a social and international order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration can be fully realized. Article 29. (1) Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. (2) In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. (3) These rights and freedoms may in no case be exercised contrary to the purposes and principles of the United Nations. Article 30. Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any ... group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace